warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Graystripe
Style Concerns * History Needs Completion * Manga section needs a re-work, as it appears in the Sunset history section[[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 12:53, 26 April 2008 (UTC) * History needs checking over.[[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 12:53, 26 April 2008 (UTC) * Categories need checking over to make sure the list is complete.[[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 12:53, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Corrections 30 Dec 2006: Corrected the fact that he does not appear in Twilight or Starlight at all. Withholding Judgment on Sunset, but as he is the star of 'The Lost Warrior' and his return has been professed by the author... Well.. I'm assuming his Sunset Appearance is Alive, rather than dead... Kitsufox 05:08, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :30 Dec 2006: ...I actually have no idea why I categorized him as dead in those books. *facepalm* I guess I wasn't thinking. I'll definitely have to pay more attention next time. Snowy 05:49, 31 December 2006 (UTC) ::You're talking to the person who accidentally pulled the date for the softcover, rather than the hardcover as the publish date ;) This is why I take looks at what others do. Cause heck... If I can make a mistake, I'm pretty sure y'all are just as human as me. It's why team efforts are great. We have one another's backs. Kitsufox 15:39, 31 December 2006 (UTC) I just corrected this. Someone put that Willowpelt and Patchpelt are his parents. It was an IP address that probably just read the first book and loves the "official" warriors site. Coyote=background:Black>Coyote The Doghouse 20:12, 22 November 2008 (UTC) (Mallinois)(Signature problem) Umm.. hello? I read up to Long Shadows. And that IS the official warriors site lol. thanks. readded it. 17:26, 21 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefeather Sorry, wasn't logged in either. Bad me. Kaboo08Flamefeather Some idiot put "Mother: Willowpelt" and "Father: Ravenpaw" They must think their funny, or just read one paragraph of the first book. I'll change that real quick. But on the site it says that Willowpelt is his mother, and his father is Patchpelt, which makes sense because Patchpelt was pretty friendly to Firepaw/heart, his son's best friend. Plus, the family tree says that. -- 17:45, 14 June 2009 (UTC)Snarepaw Erin Hunter said in a chat that the family trees on the official site are NOT official because they are done by a very devoted Warriors fan, not by them. - Tsukaiz Question Wait...if Lionheart died in the ShadowClan battle,who mentored him from then?--Jayfeather113 02:28, 4 May 2008 (UTC)Jayfeather113 :Tigerclaw took over his training. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 02:43, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Character Art I'll do the character art image for Graystripe. Note that it may take a few days, but I will do it. Question Under "Family" it says that Stormfur is living as of Long Shadows. But since Stormfur doesn't appear in Long Shadows, should it be changed to "Living as of Eclipse"? --Goldencloud 19:07, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Your right, because on Firestar's page it only says that Princess is living as of Eclipse, because it was around that time Erin Hunter said that she was still alive, let me fix that then. --:LST DragonClan's Camp 23:25, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Graystripe's Family Tree On Graystripe's page, it says his parents are unknown, but when I searched the internet it says that Willowpelt and Patchpelt were his parents which makes Swiftpaw his brother. Anyone else saw the same thing so I can confirm it? And is it true that Longtail is his half-brother? Yes it is true that Longtail is his half brother and yes, his parents are Willowpelt and Patchpelt! Please sign your message with your signature! --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 21:31, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :You probably got that from the official site family trees, which have been proven to be wrong.––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 07:40, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry Peacesong and Anon, but theres 2 things wrong with what you guys said. *You got that from the official warriors website family treesm which were proven incorrect *Willowpelt and Patchpelt are half siblings: Both their mothers are Swiftbreeze. Sandwich 08:00, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Ok so someone should change the family tree, I will ask Erin Hunter on her Website FAQ who Graystripe's parents were-LightningHeart They're official website stuff guys while this is just a wiki they've got that on us. Also its wrong as it was said Sorreltail, Rainwhisker and Sootfur were Willowpelt's first litter 18:01, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Graystripes's parents no way swiftbreeze and adderfang are the parents of patchpelt,leopardfoot,willowpelt,redtail, and Spottedleaf. If he is related to anyone it is either darstripe,(kin to one of his parents) or patchpelt you could be his father or grandfather.dappletail could also be related to him because blossomkit is a tortieshell!! sep. 30,09 6:00pm Could it be Dappletail and Patchpelt??? 18:04, 31 August 2009 (UTC) how do you reach vicky on her facebook and can you access her page to read the confirmed family trees by a google.search??? Is graystripe related to darkstripe?? Stormtail and Dappletail could be his parents. I was waiting for her to have kits, but she didn't, and the book implied she never would. But if they did, Stormtail is blue-gray so he could be his father. If he was, Bluestar would be his half-sister--Nightfall101 02:21, October 16, 2009 (UTC) As shown in the family tree for the warriors first arc on the official website, Greystripes parents are Patchpelt and Willowpelt. And Patchpelt mated with another she-cat and had Longtail.